


Christening the Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the title soo. The couple moves into a new apartment and christens the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening the Bed

“Woah. Is that all of it? I think that's the last box." Yamaguchi smiled and stood proudly inside their new apartment. 

“That's all of it. Thank you for using our services." The two movers bowed and approached the door. 

“Ah! Thank you for your help!" Tsukkishima eyed Yamaguchi as he's waving goodbye to the movers. His eyes didn't fall to notice that one of the movers is actually blushing while waving back at Yamaguchi. An annoyance shot through Tsukkishima. He hurried to the door and closed it loud enough for Yamaguchi to frown. 

“What's wrong, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi's green eyes met his. 

“You're being too FRIENDLY." He growled. He wondered why he is so angry. It's just a wave and Yamaguchi is his but he can't understand why he's still so jealous. 

Yamaguchi's brows furrowed. Maybe he's wondering what caused Tsukki's weird behavior now. His mouth formed an `ah' as if he just guessed why Tsukki's like this. 

“Sorry, Tsukki. I didn't notice you were jealous." Yamaguchi moved over to where was standing and gave him a hug.

“J-jealous? What the-"

“I. Love. You. Tsukki. Only you." Yamaguchi breathed into his shirt. His breath warm against his chest. His hair tickling his chin. Tsukkishima felt a surge of happiness. This dork clearly knows how to handle him. He knows too much. He could bend him to his will and he's fucking got him around his little finger. 

Tsukishima sighed and returned Yamaguchi's hug and broke off seconds later. 

“Let's look around the house." Tsukkishima said. 

“Yeeees." The happy reply came as the green-haired dork held hands with him. 

They went to see the kitchen first. The kitchen is spacious. The white walls and white tiles made the room looked ultra clean. 

Yamaguchi ran his hand over the tiles. “Wow! This faucet has a heater! Tsukki, look!" Yamaguchi opened all the drawers. No tile remains untouched. Yamaguchi was skipping happily inside the kitchen, like a mother who's too excited to use it. 

Tsukkishima stood by the door, leaning on its jamb. Admiring his lover as it's fussing over the kitchen. Images of Yamaguchi standing in this kitchen with nothing but an apron on flashed in his mind. Damn it, he's getting hard. 

Yamaguchi turned to him. He tilted his head to shake his dirty thoughts away. 

“This is wonderful, Tsukki. Now I'll get to cook for you everyday." Yamaguchi seemed oblivious to the fact that his smile is so precious and that the room lights up whenever he does. Tsukkishima summoned all his willpower to prevent himself from charging at Yamaguchi and taking him right there, on the kitchen floor. 

“Let's go." He growled. He wanted to be out of that room fast. He needs a distraction or else he will really take Yamaguchi there and now's not the time for that. They've got things they need to unpack. 

Yamaguchi opened the door that's 2 doors away from the kitchen. It's the bedroom. The walls were also white. It looks bare aside from an air conditioning unit and a wall clock. The time reads 9:00 am. They've got plenty of times to unpack and go shopping for dinner later. 

Yamaguchi pushed the door leading to the veranda aside. 

“Tsukki, look! Look! The view from here is stunning!" Beneath them is a a huge playground with lots of kids running around. Beyond that is the Tokyo skyline. Towering building one after the other decorated the view. 

Tsukishima smiled. He's so grateful he picked this one. This apartment is more expensive than an average one but he wouldn't mind paying more if he gets to see Yamaguchi like this. 

Yamaguchi turned to him wearing his ever glorious smile that could melt Tsukkishima. “I'm so excited to start a life with you, Tsukki." Damn, Yamaguchi. Why won't he stop saying cute things? 

All his inhibitions flew out of the window and in two strides he was kissing Yamaguchi. Hungrily. His lips devouring Yamaguchi's, sucking all the sweetness Yamaguchi's lips could provide. He was crushing him. His delicate body under his mercy. 

“Tsukki..." Yamaguchi breathed. 

He carried Yamaguchi to the bed. Tsukishima admired the sight before him. Yamaguchi's flushed face is very much in contrast against the white sheet.

Tsukishima took his shirt off, his hands flew to Yamaguchi's hair and his fingers twisted in his green locks. 

“Why don't we christen the bed?" he breathed against Yamaguchi's ear. Yamaguchi lied there. Panting. Waiting for Tsukkishima's touch. Tsukkishima's erection is hurting him. It felt like his jeans is going to rip any minute from now. 

He pushed Yamaguchi's shirt upward and took one delicious nipple in his mouth. He loves this dork's smell, he loves his taste. He flicked his tongue, toying the taut nipple. Yamaguchi's breathing came at irregular intervals. His fingers twisted and pulled his blond hair. 

“Tsukki...ah..." Yamaguchi whimpered. 

Yamaguchi's right hand flew to Yamaguchi's other nipple. His fingers pulled. Yamaguchi arched his back as his fingers rolled his nipple in between. 

“T-tsukki, the windows, ahn." Tsukkishima ignored him. There are no other apartments near this one and they're on the sixth floor. Actually, Tsukkishima wouldn't give a fuck if someone will see them doing this. He wants the world to know that Yamaguchi is his. Only his. 

“Undress me." he commanded. 

Yamaguchi's trembling fingers came to find his belt. Yamaguchi's knuckles brushed against his sex through his jeans. A tingle journeyed down his gut to his erection. 

“Fuck." he said breathlessly. “Hurry."

Yamaguchi pulled his jeans and his underpants down. His erection became free. Yamaguchi gulped. The enormous thing is pulsating. He felt heady and wondered how a thing like this could fit in him perfectly. 

“Yamaguchi." Tsukkishima snapped, lifting Yamaguchi from his thoughts. “Turn your back against me and lift your ass up."

Yamaguchi obeyed him, his glorious ass in the air. Yamaguchi trembled from embarrassment and excitement. Tsukishima felt high with pride. His beautiful lover is so small, so delicate, and is under his mercy. 

He reached for the lotion in his jeans pocket and poured the cream on Yamaguchi's hole. And in one swift motion, he's inside him. 

“Ah!" Yamaguchi gasped. His face flushed. Tears were hanging at his lashes. 

Tsukkishima began to thrust. He can see all of Yamaguchi's glory in the morning light. His hands clamped down Yamaguchi's waist. They'll bruise later but whatever. He loves seeing his marks on his lover's body. It makes things feel more...real.

With every thrust, he seems to be going deeper and deeper. And with every thrust, Yamaguchi's moans were getting louder and louder. Yamaguchi suddenly turned around while he's still inside him. Some good old missionary. Tsukkishima continued to pound into Yamaguchi. 

“I, ah! L-like seeing your face, T-tsukkiii..." 

Tsukkishima's chest tightened and something hot flowed to his dick. How can he be saying cute things at times like this?

“Fuck..." He breathed. He pounded harder and harder until Yamaguchi's legs were wrapped around his hips. Until Yamaguchi's nails bit his back. Yamaguchi buried his face deep in his neck. He's tightening, he'll come any second. Tsukkishima too. He couldn't hold on any longer. 

“Nngh...Tsukki, please!" he screamed. Yamaguchi's plea is his unbecoming. His eyes clamped shut, his mouth slacked open as he poured his everything to Yamaguchi. 

Still panting, Tsukkishima rolled off and hugged Yamaguchi tightly. 

“Don't Tsukki, I'm sticky." Yamaguchi motioned towards his belly which is covered in white liquid. 

“Like I'm not the one who caused that." he said matter-of-factly. 

“Hehe. Oh, we've got to unpack things but I'm so tired. Geez, Tsukki. You're insatiable." Yamaguchi pouted, scolding Tsukkishima. 

“It's your fault! You're too sexy for your own good! Stop being like that and I'll let you off." He's a little annoyed. No one can make him lose control like Yamaguchi does. He's annoyed at himself for not thinking rationally whenever Yamaguchi's around. 

Yamaguchi smiled widely and hummed, “Never. I love you, Tsukki."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is all sloppy. This is my first fanfic so forgive me. I'm going to get better, I promise.


End file.
